Here I am
by Taranisa
Summary: Ron está destruido por haber perdido a Fred y se siente más solo que nunca, pero Hermione lo hará cambiar de opinión, pues él no está solo, ella está ahí para él '— Siempre estaré ahí, Ron, nunca lo olvides —' Inspirado en Here I am de Leona Leiws.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Joanne, excepto Lorena, esa soy yo y sólo soy propiedad de mí.

Hola, lectores. Esta historia participa en el _Reto la vida es una canción_ del foro _The Ruins_ que consistía en hacer un self-insert como locutora radial y participar en la historia, así que hice lo que pude. La canción que escogí fue _Here I am_ de _Leona Lewis_ porque creo que queda muy bien con lo que escribí, así que, lean y opinen. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Here I am**

* * *

Hermione Granger suspiró con cansancio, mientras veía la ancha espalda de Ron escabullirse por las escaleras de La Madriguera, hacia su habitación. Aquella venía siendo la tónica desde hacía unas semanas, cuando la guerra había finalizado, y Harry había vencido a Lord Voldemort. Así venía siendo desde que Fred ya no estaba con ellos. Así venía siendo desde que los Weasley habían quedado destrozados. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando que la tristeza no se apoderara de su cuerpo, de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo con Ron, porque ella sabía que él estaba destruido por dentro.

Después que la guerra finalizó, Hermione supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Toda la comunidad mágica, si bien estaba aliviada por la muerte del Voldemort, había quedado irremediablemente rota. Cientos de magos, brujas y muggles habían muerto solo por la discriminación de unos pocos, que, por tener un estatus sanguíneo y seguir ideales netamente ilógicos, se creían mejores que ellos. Los Weasley no habían sido la excepción. Uno de sus miembros los había abandonado para siempre, y, a pesar del infinito apoyo con el que contaban, la herida en sus corazones sería muy difícil de cicatrizar.

Desde el mismo día que la guerra había finalizado Hermione no se había separado de Ron. Luego que se besaran en la sala de los menesteres, a plena vista de Harry, se juró que pasara lo que pasara jamás lo abandonaría, más aún ahora que sabía que sentían lo mismo. Pasó todos los días posteriores a la batalla final a su lado. Lo acompañó cuando tuvo que hablar con Kingsley para acordar que enterrarían a Fred en Hogwarts, junto con los otros caídos, en símbolo de la gloria que se merecían por ser valientes mártires. Estuvo a su lado cuando tuvieron que reconocer los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks. No lo abandonó cuando la señora Weasley o George tuvieron crisis de angustia y tristeza. Lo acompañó al funeral de su hermano, abrazándolo en medio de su llanto y acariciando su cabello rojo hasta lograr que se tranquilizara. Durmió con él cuando las peores pesadillas aparecían en su cabeza y él le rogaba que no dejara solo. Veló su sueño durante semanas, olvidándose de su propio agotamiento, hasta que Ron se relajaba y lograba descansar, aunque solo fuesen unas horas. Incluso había pospuesto ir por sus padres a Australia sólo por él.

Pero Ron seguía sintiéndose solo. Aunque ella estuviera a su lado. Porque le faltaba su hermano.

Se levantó de su asiento, donde minutos antes leía apaciblemente _Los cuentos de Beddle el bardo_, frustrada. Aquella tarde le había costado mucho sacar a Ron de su habitación, él estaba especialmente triste, pero aún así, había accedido a bajar cuando ella le prometió que podrían pasar toda la tarde juntos, solos y en silencio, solo disfrutando de su compañía. Todo iba excepcionalmente bien, habían estado agazapados y abrazados en un mullido sofá frente a la chimenea, conversando y leyendo aquel libro que le había regalo el profesor Dumbledore, incluso le había sacado unas cuantas sonrisas, pero de pronto él se puso triste y sin mediar explicación, subió a su habitación a encerrase y escuchar la radio que le había dado Bill por navidad.

Hermione pasó su mano por su alborotado cabello, desordenándolo más aún en el proceso, tratando de buscar una solución para animar a Ron. Ella amaba a Ron, ya lo había asumido hacía años, por eso odiaba verlo así, y más se odiaba a ella por no poder hacer nada para que él estuviera mejor. Si bien no habían concretado nada luego de la batalla final, había sido solamente por respetar su momentáneo retraimiento, pero cada vez le costaba más pasar tanto tiempo con él sin poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho que le dolía verlo tan débil. Volvió a tomar asiento tratando de no perder la paciencia e ingeniar una idea para sacar a Ron de su habitación y devolverle la sonrisa, cuando la alta música de la radio del chico llegó a sus oídos. Y con ello, la mejor idea de todas.

Tomó su varita que estaba a un costado de ella, y de un salto se levantó hacia el cobertizo, donde sabía, había una radio igual a la que tenía Ron olvidada en algún lugar. Cuando llegó a la destartalada habitación encendió las luces y habló con voz clara.

—Accio radio —Casi de inmediato una pequeña y semi-destruida radio voló en su dirección y con reflejos que ella misma desconocía que tenía, la atrapó antes de que la golpeara en el rostro. Con ojos dubitativos miró el pequeño trasto sucio y se obligó a continuar con su plan —Espero que esto funcione —Murmuró quedamente y comenzó a maniobrar. Primero la encendió y casi soltó un grito de júbilo al darse cuenta que funcionaba a la perfección, luego después de mucho intentar logró sintonizarla en la emisora que escuchaba Ron: _Magicwatch._ La emisora justo estaba transmitiendo una canción, por lo que supo que es lo que tenía que hacer. Hizo el hechizo que tantas veces escuchó a Bill pronunciar en su casa en Shell Cotage para comunicarse con la radio que había formado la Orden y esperó ansiosa que surgiera efecto.

—Hola, Hablas con Lorena de la emisora _Magicwatch,_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó jovial la voz de la locutora radial.

—Hola, yo… ―Hermione titubeó a punto de cortar la comunicación, pero recordar el triste rostro de Ron la animó a continuar —…yo soy Hermione — Terminó de decir algo avergonzada.

—Mucho gusto Hermione, ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? —Preguntó interesada la simpática locutora.

—Yo, no estoy segura, pero me gustaría… salir al aire —Habló Hermione dubitativa y con bastante nerviosismo —Claro, si me lo permiten.

—Por supuesto, Hermione, te presentaré en unos segundos —Habló contenta Lorena, pero al ver que nadie respondía al otro lado continuó —No te pongas nerviosa, es como montar una escoba, al principio da miedo, pero luego lo disfrutas.

Hermione sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba, no sólo por el mal ejemplo que pudo darle la chica ya que a ella no lo gustaba volar, ni porque dentro de unos minutos, cuando establecieran la comunicación, cientos de magos y brujas la escucharían, sino porque sería Ron quien la escucharía. Y él era el único que le importaba. Trató de serenar su respiración, y, en el intento, escuchó cómo la voz de Lorena le deseaba suerte y comenzaba el conteo regresivo para salir al aire.

—¡Buenas tarde, queridos auditores! Esta tarde una de nuestras auditoras ha pedido salir al aire, está nerviosa así que no sean rudos —Bromeó la chica para intentar aliviar el nerviosismo de Hermione —Dejo con ustedes a Hermione, querida, la tribuna es tuya.

Hermione respiró con profundidad por última vez antes de enfrentarse a los micrófonos e intentó que su miedo a hablar en público no la traicionara. Aún así, agradecía a Lorena por intentar calmarla, aunque hubiera conseguido el efecto contrario.

—Hola, yo… quiero decirle a una persona muy especial que sé que está escuchando esto, que…— Se detuvo cuando sintió como su garganta se estrechaba y continuó luego de respirar son profundidad —Estoy aquí. Sé que nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido fácil, ni para ti ni para nadie, pero quiero que sepas que en cualquier adversidad, cuando creas que ya no hay luz para iluminar tu camino, cuando necesites un lugar donde esconderte o un hombro sobre el cual llorar, Yo estaré allí —Dijo con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos — Y si Lorena me permite, me gustaría que escucharas _Here I am_, porque es todo lo que siento y porque es todo lo que quiero que sepas.

—Claro, la canción está buscándose Hermione —Comunicó amable la locutora —¿Algo más que quieras decirle a aquella persona?

—Sólo que eres un hombre increíble y cuentas con el amor de toda tu familia, y bueno, con el mío también — Comunicó Hermione, avergonzada.

—Muy bien Hermione, te deseamos la mayor de las suertes y ojalá todo resulte con él —Habló la locutora —Y para ustedes, queridos radioescuchas, hemos llegado al fin de nuestro programa _La bruja cotilla,_ yo soy Lorena y esto es _Magicwatch_. Adiós — Terminó la transmisión para dar paso a la pausada y femenina voz de la cantante.

Cuando todo contacto se terminó y solo podía escuchar la melodiosa voz de la cantante se volteó, y llevando consigo la radio, salió del cobertizo rumbo a la cocina de La Madriguera, para luego salir y sentarse en la escalinata que da hacia el patio, mirando el horizonte y el relajante color rosado y naranja del atardecer en el cielo.

Tan solo unos segundos habían pasado cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban, sin poder evitarlo, su espalda se puso rígida. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y con ternura buscaba sus manos para entrelazara sus dedos. Hermione giró un poco su cabeza y vio que su acompañante tenía los ojos cerrados y la fresca brisa de la tarde alborotaba sus rojos cabellos. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta que jamás había encontrado tan guapo a Ron. Volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte y encontrando en él la paz que necesitaba se atrevió a entonar el coro de la canción.

—When you need some shelter from the rain, when you need a healer for your pain, I will be there time and time again, when you need someone to love you, here I am —Cantó con voz quebrada a causa de la lágrimas y la garganta dolorida. Volteó a mirarlo con temor y expectación y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Ron tenía sus azules ojos fijos en ella y varias lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pupilas y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tenía una sonrisa tenue pero existente. Fue esa sonrisa que esperanzó a Hermione. Cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ron cómo se sentía, se vio interrumpida por sus labios, que la besaban con infinita ternura.

Hermione se quedó estática por un segundo, pero pronto reaccionó y comenzó a devolver el beso, demostrando en él, que todo lo dicho por la canción era verdad. Era el primer beso que se daban después del que se dieron durante la batalla, y lo estaba disfrutando más que cualquier otra cosa. Se separaron solo cuando el aire les faltó, y cuando lo hicieron, Hermione comprobó con felicidad que Ron sonreía.

—Gracias —Dijo Ron con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes. Hermione le sonrió a modo de respuesta y apretó su mano, que en ningún momento había soltado, con firmeza.

—Siempre estaré ahí, Ron —Habló con voz lenta y susurrante —Nunca lo olvides.

Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura y se abrazaron para esperar juntos el ocaso. El corazón de Hermione, por fin después de largos días estaba en paz, porque sabía que Ron al fin entendió que no estaba solo. Porque en cualquier momento, ella estaría ahí, con él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Sí, soy melosa, así que pueden decirlo todo cuánto quieran. Esta canción me encanta y además eso de hacer self-insert es de lo más interesante, miren que me gustó ser locutora radial de Magicwatch. Espero que les gustara y me dejen un comentario, si no lo hacen no se preocupen, mandaré una horda de vampiros-hombres lobo-zombies a ir por sus comentarios, de todas maneras gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
